Mackenzie Connors
Mackenzie Connors Mackenzie was born and raised in Greensville. She has two older brother who, much to her displeasure, are super over protective of her. She is openly pansexual and loves casual hook-ups or just flirting with people in general. She is you average party girl, the one who is at the top of everyone’s guest list. When she first started to go to parties, she was introduced to weed. Ever since then she has been hooked and has been known to do it often. Her brothers don’t know about her smoking, only about the partying. When it comes to school, Mackenzie couldn’t care less and often skips. When she isn’t skipping school or partying, she can be found hanging around Trevor, her favorite out of all her cousins. She never fails to tease him about being the hot popular kid that girls fawn all over. Early Life Mackenzie Leigh Connors was born on May 6th, 1997 in Greensville, North Carolina. Her parents, Carol and Andrew Connors, were glad to have a little girl to continue the Connors family name and traditions. From a young age, they showered Mackenzie in gifts and the best tutors there was to offer in a way to make her become the best well-rounded student there is. As she went through school, however, Mackenzie started to hate her schooling more and more. She didn't like the feeling of someone else controlling her life; she wanted to do that on her own. She began to miss lessons and fail tests that she could have passed in her sleep all in a way to get back at her parents. This behaviour didn't sit well with her parents, she was often put on punishment for not passing tests and skipping all her lessons. This only prompted Kenzie to act out more. Adolescence When Kenzie was not pissing off her parents, she would be found hanging with Chris McCann. Chris was a local neighborhood boy that she had met in the park a couple of times. The two quickly hit it off and became friends, soon becoming a bit more. To her parents, Chris was the perfect guy; smart, kind and played football. To Kenzie, he was the guy that helped her escape. He taught her how to smoke and even took her virginity when she was 15. Soon thereafter, things started to turn from bad to worse for her relationship with Chris. After she lost her virginity to him, she started to notice subtle changes in Chris's demeanor. He often got jealous towards her if he caught her talking with other boys. The jealousy got to the point where he hit her once for "disobeying" him. Mackenzie wanted the relationship with end. A couple months later, it ended with the help of a friend and the police. Family Members *''' '''Andrew Connors (FC: Josh Dallas) He was the star football player, everyone wanted to be his friend. He was invited to all the parties and dated the hottest girls. In his senior year of high school, he won his football team he championships, getting a full ride through college. He became captain and played all four years soon marrying the cheer captain right out of college. Now he works as a consultant for a healthcare company in Greensville. *Carol Connors (FC: Laura Leighton) Carol was not your typical cheerleader. Carol Burns, now Connors, was the top of her class. She graduated fourth in her grade and had the option to go to any school in the world. She chose Harvard University where she studied to become a publicist. Even though she had her min set on school, Carol still did cheer as a way to escape from the stresses of school. After college she married her college sweetheart and got a job as a publicist. A few years later she gave birth to her first child, Michael Isiah, A year later Nathan Quinn, then Mackenzie Leigh. After three kids and a stressful job, Carol turned to drinking to settle he nerves, most times it causes her to have an attitude to those around her. Being a perfectionist, she always wants everything to go just the way she wants it. She imposes this kind of perfection on all of her children. It made her crazy when Mackenzie didn't turn out like her brothers, she was stubborn, resistant and against her schooling in general, not the view that Carol had in her mind. *Michael Connors (FC: Lucas Till) Michael is the oldest child of the Connors family. He took on the genius iQ of his mother. He got good grades and the ability to go to any college of his choice. He's not going to GCC in an attempt to become an accountant. *Nathan Connors (FC: Craig Arnold) Nathan took his father's side of schooling and became the athlete. He plays Football, Baseball and Hockey. He now resides in the Greensville high school hoping that this year, he gets noticed by someone who will give him a full ride to college on sports. *Trevor Burns (FC: Tom Daley) Trevor isn't the child of Carol and Andrew but the child of her sister Shirley. Trevor was the best friend of Mackenzie. From a young age, the two become close and inseparable. Trevor lives and breathes swimming and no one is a bigger fan than Kenzie. She goes to all his meets, hangs around some of his practices and makes posted to hang around school for upcoming meets and things. Kenzie doesn't know what she would do without Trevor in his life. Relationships * Nate Goodman (FC: Jordan Todosey) Nathaniel Goodman is the first guy that ever made Mackenzie feel safe. Mackenzie first met Nate in elementary school but they were never really friends but just knew each other by name. They re-met again in the town's local coffee shop. They hit it off real quick and soon Kenzie joined the stage crew a a way of getting closer to him. After the play, and Mackenzie were put in the same history class and ended up being partners. They shared their first kiss and first sexual relation that same night, working on a project. The next week they got together after a lot of thought from both of them. * Liam Green (FC: Andrew Garfield) Kenzie met Liam at a party when she was a freshman when she noticed that he was feeling awkward. Kenzie showed him how to party and he showed her what a friend was. Liam quickly became one of her best friends. When the stuff with Chris went down, Liam was there for her. He was someone she could lean on when she was in trouble because of his friend connections. Then when Liam came out, she was there for him, as much as she could be that is. *Tegan Laurie (FC: Barbara Dunkleman) Tegan became Kenzie's friend once she helped her with her problem with Chris. They became closer as friends once they hung out during spring break. Tegan looked out for her during the parties to make sure she was safe. Now Kenzie goes to Tegan for advice, mostly sexual.